Where'd You Go?
by All I Gave You Was Goodbye
Summary: JONAS. Joe Lucas comes to his old state of New Jersey on his solo tour to be surprised with a daughter and the life he left behind. But knowing Stella, will he easily be forgiven? Joella, with some Kacy and NickxOC.


**Where'd You Go?**

Her thick, dirty blond hair bounced as she walked around her apartment. She placed her hand on her forehead. She was exhausted and tired. Two brunettes were sitting on her apartment chairs, chilling out. Next to one of them was a female brunette, her hands were enlaced in his.

"Stel, you need to relax," Kevin Lucas said. Next to him were Macy Misa and his brother- well, at least one of them. He sat next to his older brother and sister-in-law.

She'd had a big date going on with a certain someone.

Stella was nervous, but then she heard a giggle. It was her two year old daughter, Ally. She had bouncy blond curls and nice brown eyes. A giggle came down from a hall. A little girl came dashing out, jumping onto her uncle Kevin. He smiled at her; she giggled.

"Momma!" she exclaimed happily. She had a doll attached to her hand. She ran to her mother and hugged her legs.

"Hi, baby," she said, ruffling her hair. Stella loved her daughter. She brightened her day whenever she felt sad or upset or had a rough day, which, in the Malone household-err, apartment- was everyday. Stella was only twenty-one and was almost finished her last year at a fashion university.

The gang still lived in New Jersey, well, at least five of the whole gang did. There was only one person missing, one person that was causing Stella so much stress.

Joe Lucas.

Joe had been gone solo a few years ago after Kevin had gotten married. Nick also had plans for going solo, but for now, he wanted to be an English major. Macy still had her JONAS Fanatic Fan site, and, now that she was married to a Lucas, she got even more updates for her site.

Stella, as stated before, was majoring in fashion in a nearby university. She was close to creating her line, called Sincerely Stella. She took night classes so she could spend the day with her young daughter. She would drop her off at her brother-in-laws' houses for overnight stays. Her little girl had no problem with that; she enjoyed spending time with her aunt and uncles. She did, however, miss her mommy.

"It's just…" she said, tinkering with the golden ring wrapped around her left ring finger. She sighed and plopped down on the couch, putting her daughter on top.

"What's rwong Mommy?" she inquired.

"Nothing, Ally," she said, smiling. Ally Malone was your average toddler. She was giggly and playful. She didn't know of her father, or who he exactly was. The only men in her life had been her uncles, and, well, another man.

Her Barbies were scattered all over the floor. Their little scandalous outfits (Stella, after she finished her line would DEFINITELY get started in making better outfits for Barbie and her friends) and their hairbrushes (a big hazard- Kevin usually stepped on them) were also scattered on the floor. There were a few articles of clothing surrounding the floor along with grey dust bunnies.

Stella didn't have time to pick up the place between attending night classes, and then driving to a late shift at the local Pathmark. Ally looked at her mother.

"Oh. Well, does you gotta go to work?"

"No, not tonight, sweetie. I'm going out with a friend. You remember him, right?" she asked.

"Yah! He's nwice." Stella smiled. She was glad that her daughter approved of her 'friend.' Stella glanced at the clock placed on the wall.

It was late afternoon, and Stella would need Macy's help to prepare for 'going out with her friend.' Kevin and Nick were here to get Ally to entertain and play with her.

"Alright, we're gonna head out," Nick said, picking up his niece, her giggling making him crack a smile. Kevin grabbed her overnight bags and kissed Macy on the cheek. She smiled, then waved goodbye to both of them and her niece. They left, leaving them alone.

"Alright… so I'm the stylist and I need help…?" Stella asked.

"Why are you so nervous?" Macy asked, going through Stella's closet. She lightly tossed some dresses onto the bed and threw some shoes along with them, too. She dug deeper and placed some purses, too.

"Because. He could be proposing to me."

"Are you sure?" Macy asked, a little worried her best friend might be looking forward to nothing.

"Yes."

"But you're still-"

"It doesn't matter," Stella said, interrupting Macy. "It really doesn't." Macy turned back and showed some dresses.

"Alright," she said, defeated. "What about this one?" she changed the subject- it would be for the best.

"Nah. Maybe something black?"

"OK," Macy said, holding another dress. "This?"

"Yes, that's great. Thanks, Macy. I really appreciate it. And everything you've done. It's just hard, and, Kevin and Nick are the only men that Ally really has."

"Stella, you don't need to thank me. I know you'd do it for me in a heartbeat if I were you." They hugged, and Stella's eyes started to wet a little. She didn't let Macy see, though.

"I'll check if he's here," Macy said when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Thanks," Stella said, lacing on her black heels and placing her necessities in her clutch purse. (Yes, including her cell phone so she could text Macy is anything major happened on dates.)

Macy walked over to the apartment door and looked through the peep hole. She squinted her right eye, gasping at who was at the door.

"Macy!" Stella called from her bedroom. "Is he here?" she asked. Macy panicked. She felt as if he saw her through the peep hole, even though she knew that was impossible. The figure sort of waved through the hole. He knew that she was there, and she knew as well.

"MACY!" Stella called, her heels clacking, coming closer.

"Uh, uh, Stella, stay. It's… a delivery."

"I didn't order anything…?" Stella said; her voice farther away, which meant she went back to her room.

Macy panicked. She opened the door, it creaking.

"She's gonna kill me for this," she said to the man standing in the doorway.

**I had no idea where I got this idea from, but I liked it. So yeah. Who do you think is Ally's father? Who do you think is at the door, plus whom do you think is Stella's 'friend'? ;)**


End file.
